Deception and Love
by Princess-Laurelin
Summary: Munk and Demi drowned and kidnapped. Bit of a twist with Victoria and TeazerMungo. BombTugger VickiMisto and MunkDemi fluff.
1. Dead?

**Bomb's View**

Then they were swirling right in front of me. The world was turning while I stood and watched. Millions of miles per hour unable to stop, not for me, not for them, not for anyone. I stood and watched helplessly as the jellicles mourned and danced. Then I screamed unable to control myself any longer. They stopped and turned.

"They aren't dead. You must be mistaken, it couldn't have been."

I saw Tugger standing with his father, Old Deuteronomy, who was silently sobbing. I knew they were wrong. We were best friends, I would know if she was gone. The jellicles began to dance again. This time many were sobbing, to lose a jellicle leader and his mate was horrible. I couldn't take it so I ran. I ran and ran until my legs turned to cat food and then I just lay on the floor looking towards the jellicle moon. I was maddened by the jellicles midnight dance. My eyes were streaming with tears and I wasn't sure how I felt. Angry and sad but empty. I knew they were alive but I didn't know where. Tugger wasn't far behind me. I heard his paws padding and turned to face my mate. He was also crying although I knew he would never admit to it. I suppose I had been selfish, I wasn't the only person who had lost somebody. Tugger had lost his brother. Although Tugger was older then Munk everybody knew that Munk was the next leader. He had practically been born for the task, aged four he had saved Demi and I from Macavity and brought Misto into the tribe. We couldn't live without him. Demi and him were meant for each other, I had seen it the day he rescued us from Macavity's lair. Look where their love had taken them now I thought bitterly. Macavity had promised revenge but I had never taken him seriously. Surely he wouldn't kill his own brother. This was all wrong.

"You don't believe them do you Tugger?" I asked.

"No Bomb, Macavity wouldn't kill them, that's too easy. They are alive, I feel it. For now though we need to sort out the tribe and then work out how to get them back. Just like Munk and Demi would."

I smile and nodded. "That's my Bomb" he said smiling, but we both knew the smile was a cover. That night I curled up tightly next to him and sobbed into his fur. It wasn't fair. Demi had never done anything to harm anybody and Munk was only trying to protect her. Eventually I drifted off to sleep with Tugger stroking my head. The next morning I went to see Old D who was in shock. He was in no state to be giving orders so Tugger did. Then we began to work on our plan to retrieve Munk and Demi. As we did I felt their presence-they were alive. We were brothers and sisters. We would know if they were dead. Demi would never give in on me and Munk would never give in on Tugger. Last time Demi and I went missing, Munk had gone berserk. He had raided every house, talked to every cat, set up watches and even asked the pollicles. No- Munk wouldn't leave the tribe and Demi wouldn't leave Munk. That was just the way it was. It would take more than a jealous older brother and a few pollicles to tear us apart. We had been through worse and come out. This was only the beginning.

**Munk's View**

"Wake up Demi, come on you have to wake up. I couldn't bear to lose you again. You have to try Demi, try for me." I rolled her limp body hitting her back and forcing her to cough up the water. She revived coughing and spluttering. I embraced her glad she was alive. I meant it, I couldn't live without her. She understands me, how I sometimes need silence and why I am so serious. I love her, I love all her quirky ways. I figured it was Mac who had tried to drown us, he had always been jealous.

He couldn't leave us alone, Everlasting Cat I hated my brother. Demi sobbed into my fur, shaking, partly from the cold and partly from fear.

"Don't leave me Munk, please don't leave me." She begged. I turned her face towards me and gazed into her moonlit eyes. "I would never leave you Demi." Then it went black. My head spun as the world came back into focus. The first thing I noticed was Demi wasn't there. I kept my head-just. The second thing I noticed was there was no window. Macavity wouldn't make that mistake again. And the third thing I noticed was that my head hurt. I walked over to a silver tray and looked in it, my head was bleeding slightly. With a few licks all the blood had gone and I was ready to find Demi. I was debating the thickness of the ceiling when I heard a familiar scream. My body shook-I hadn't heard that voice in months, why was she here. Teazer. She had disappeared months ago. Mungo had gone mad with worry claiming Macavity had taken her. I hadn't been there at the time and by the time I returned it was too late. Mungo had gone to find her and come back empty handed and wounded. He had never fully recovered. One mention of Teazer's name and he went silent. Losing his sisters and Teazer in one year had been a real shock. Nobody had asked about Mungo's history with Macavity but it was common knowledge that Mungo held Macavity responsible for his sisters' deaths. Nowdays Mungo spent most of his time moping around Teazer's old den and half heartedly stealing jewellery. I was knocked out of my thoughts by the sound of Teaxer sobbing and a door slamming. I heard somebody come down the corridor and just as they opened the door I flew into them knocking them out, then I was running for my life. I was debating on the direction when I heard Teazer sob again. I looked through a window in a door next to me and saw her lying on a big red cushion curled up. I burst in and for one second her face was twisted, then she saw it was me and she knocked me of my feet.

"Munk I thought I would be here forever on my own. Nobody came." Then she paused, "you aren't with him are you?" She spat the last question out as I shook my head. I explained quickly and her eyes widened with shock. Then I asked.

"What did Macvity do to you Demi?" She turned her head and pretended not to hear, then she burst into tears and said one word that brought my world down. "Rape." I growled at the thought and then she was crying again. I wasn't sure what to say, if Mungo had been here he'd have killed my brother. I was tempted. "I just want to see Mungo again, that is all." She was practically begging, so I told her to find me a team and then return to help. I asked if she had seen Demi, she hadn't. "Don't give up hope though Munk." Then she ran.

**Tugger's View**

It was afternoon and I was curled up next to Bomb when I heard a howl. I raced out of the tent followed by my scarlet mate and found Mungo sobbing over a thin frame. I gasped, Teazer. The pair were both sobbing and howling at the same time. It had been months since I had seen Teazer nad now, well now she was here. There was something odd. Her fur was bloody and matted and her ears were bitten. It was hours before she could speak properly but when she did she said that one name we all dreaded hearing. Macavity. She told her story stopping and pausing but still we found out the truth, it went like this.

**Teazer's View**

"I was hunting late one night, can't remember why. Hungry I suppose. I heard this sound. It was a 'orrible screeching noise like a siren. I looked in a bin to find it and he jumped out. I hit him. Like you showed me Mungo. I hit him so hard and then I fell over. Into the bin and then I was on this cushion and he, he, he raped me. I tried so hard to stop him Mungo I did. Don't hate me." Mungo shook with rage. "I will get him Teazer I promise you, I will find him and I will hurt him." I only sobbed. It was too horrible but now I was back with Mungo and the world made sense again.

Bomb asked about Demi and I repeated what I said to Munk. There was silence a bit while Tugger chewed his lips and thought. "We can't go bursting in, we don't have the power."

"We do have one thing though," Bomb said. **"Magic!"**


	2. Family ties

**Misto's View**

I was sleeping quite happily when they came for me. Vicki wasn't particularly happy about being woken up but eventually became interested in the plan, not quite sure why. Although she does miss Demeter and is concerned for Teazer. We all gathered in the junkyard to hear the plan-it was going to be difficult as there were few of us and so many henchcats. We decided that firstly Mungo, Tugger, Alonzo, Teazer, Bomb and I would go and find Demi and Munk. Then Shimble, Pounce, Tumble and Admetus would follow in case we got into trouble, likely seeing as we were taking Tugger. The Queens weren't too happy about being left behind but they understood it may not be safe after what happened to Teazer. Teazer was introduced to the kittens and stole her way (literally) into their hearts. She even smiled a bit and promised to show them how she did her tricks. Then we put our plan into action, hopefully it will all work out. I couldn't bear not to see Vicki again. I hope this works, we don't even know if Demi and Munk are really alive. Although if anyone suggests otherwise they feel Bomb's paw. How we laughed at Alonzo when he realised who had hit him.

**Vicki's View**

They think we understand, they think we will sit and watch them walk into that hell. Well we won't, I can't let that happen. I know Macavity-I was there a long time ago, in hell. I know what he's capable of. So Jemima, Etcetera, Electra, Cassy and I are going to follow them. They will need us-I just know it. Demeter will be deep within the den if she is even there. I know exactly where she is, because a long time ago that was my mum and me. That is all past now but I will see him and he will recognise me. How many white jellicles do you see these days? I will finally have to reveal who I am. Maybe it is time, yes it is. I had better find the queens to finalise our plan. It would be no good to be beaten by the Toms again.

**Munk's View**

She's gone. I can't find her anywhere. I ran down every corridor at least twice. Everywhere I went I heard her voice saying the last thing she said to me. "Don't leave me." I had promised. I promised that I never would and I broke my promise. Maybe she was at the junkyard, I hoped so but I knew she was really here somewhere. I should have left and fetched help with Teazer but I couldn't, not after everything. I wouldn't leave my Demi, not with Mac, he may hurt her or worse. Maybe he already had, no I musn't think that. He wouldn't dare. Please everlasting cat, give me a sign. Room after room, door after doo, box after box I searched. I was exhausted and hungry but I couldn't stop. I was entering the final wing, when I heard a shout. It was a bit too familiar actually and it was almost a squeal. Tugger was singing.

Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity

The ugliest cat in all the tribes

Looks like a human's lavatory.

Oh everlasting cat, Tugger just couldn't help himself could he? We had sung that when we were kits, how it had annoyed Macavity. God that meant they were in trouble. I soon heard Alonzo and Bomb begging to be released. I bet Bomb had enough of his singing in the den. It didn't take me long to find them, I just followed the horrendous screeching. They were locked in a tall barred cage, Demi wasn't with them. I couldn't bear this. I was about to open the cage doors when I was hit around the face. I felt two of my teeth move and saw the blood pour from my mouth. I quickly fumbled with the cage and sprang it open but was then hit again.

"Leaving brother?" It was Macavity. I loathed him, the look on his face; it was of sheer pride as he hit me over again whilst the others tried to restrain him.

"Where is she? Where's Demi?"

"Haven't seen her. Well not since I pushed her back in the river." Then it all went black.

**Tugger's View**

The plan had been going well. Misto and Alonzo had knocked out the henchcats and Mungo and Teazer had led us into the lair. Then I sneezed. Loudly. Within seconds he was there with more cats, I did try to reason with him but he was never too good at that. So I started to sing. Everyone was quite amused until he threw us in the cage. I practically split my sides laughing; no point worrying, after all the second party will find us. There was no Demi though and Teazer was sobbing loud enough to wake every cat in the heaviside layer. Macavity must have really hurt her. Then Munk burst in and was about to bust us out when Macavity reappeared. He told us how he had brutally murdered Demi and I heard Munk's heart break. In two seconds he lost everything. He simply went limp and fell, unconscious.

"Well that was easy I didn't really need to do anything." Macavity jeered. Bomb hissed. "You're feisty and pretty too. Just like I like my queens." I jumped in front of her ready to defend her with my life. Thankfully I didn't have to as suddenly he went flying and Admetus appeared with Shimble and the others. I had honestly never been so happy to hear Shimble's Scottish accent. It was a long journey back to the junkyard trying to carry Munk on our shoulders. By the time we got back it was dark and we took him straight to his den where Jenny was sitting waiting. The others left me with Munk and went back to their dens.

"We have a small problem." Jenny said.

"My brothers are idiots." I joked.

"Well no, it's more like……………."

Misto came screeching through the door followed by Pounce and Alonzo.

"Vicki." Misto said panting.

"Cassy." Alonzo said.

"Jemima, Etcetera and Electra." Pounce said.

"They are gone." They all said.

Jenny just looked at me and shook her head. "I don't know where they went Tugger, Macavity hasn't been they must have followed you."

I quickly told Alonzo and Misto that we would return to his lair for the queens and was about to leave when Bomb appeared. I told her to stay and make sure Munk didn't do anything stupid but I know she'll be annoyed with me now. Gosh why do I always find the feisty ones? I squeezed her paw and we left. In minutes we were back inside his lair and looking for the queens. We found them in our cage and quickly released them. They tumbled out. Jemmy, Etcetera, Cassy and Electra. Where was Vicki? Misto panicked screeching her name. He sounded almost like Munk when Demi had first been taken by Macavity. It was horrible. Cassy and Alonzo were hugging and Pounce was embracing his sisters and Jemima. But Misto was going mad and nearly tore his fur out scratching at his head. Then we heard her shout and followed it down many corridors and into a big hall. Two cats were standing opposite each other, with flames shooting out their claws and each glowing slightly. Two magical cats a sliver one and Macavity. It was almost beautiful, they were both jumping and twirling gracefully but their magic was lethal. Then the silver cat turned to face us.

"Vicki?" Misto gasped and Macavity turned.

"I see you have met my daughter." He laughed as she hissed at him, but it was her and as they stood next to each other I saw the likeness. Macavity had a daughter.


	3. starlight rescue

**Munk's View**

She's gone-my Demi-dead. She is in the Heaviside layer with her parents and why? Why? I can't bear it. Bomb is here and she's crying and I can't cry. I can't shed one tear for my beautiful golden mate. Cats keep coming and saying they are sorry but that won't bring her back. Nothing can. Now all the Queens are gone, but it makes no difference to me. She's not with them. I know I have to be strong, for Dad, for the tribe, but I don't feel like being strong I feel like curling up and dying; I can't even do that though, not without seeing her face, hearing her voice. I am just waiting for Tugger, Misto, and Alonzo to bring the queens back, I know they will. I can trust them. Then I will have to announce her death; they will want to know what happened but I can't tell them. Not yet. I can't do this. I am suffocating. How can I eat without her? Sleep without her? Even breathe without her? She was my life, my soul, my everything. I can hear her singing in my head that song she sang when she first arrived.

Starlight I'm alone in the starlight

I have so many memories yet I live on my own

When the damn comes, I yearn to turn my face to the sun

But in daylight, I'm still alone.

Her voice, her beautiful voice, I will never hear it again. We used to sing together under the stars and they shone almost like they wanted to join in. How will I live without that? Only Bomb knows what it is like. Having somebody like Demi and then for them to be gone is like the end. It is the end. My end. Demi, when the moon fills the sky and I see the stars shine, I will remember you. When the sun fills the sky that was dark and I feel the pain in my heart, it will be because I am remembering you. I loved your personality and your voice and I will love them until my death.

**Bomb's View**

I think Munk may be dying or something like that. He just sits there, staring. Waiting for her, but she's not coming back. He killed her. His brother killed her; I can't even imagine how that feels. Well I can; it would be like Demi killing Tugger. But she wouldn't and Macavity has killed Demi. Sitting won't bring her back though. He won't even eat. He just woke up and rolled over. He can't even cry-he's broken. I am crying as much for him as for Demi; she would hate to see him like this. This isn't the Munk she knew. Munk is brave and strong and caring but this Munk is just an empty shell. Life has gone forever. Demi may be seeing him soon if he doesn't snap out of it. I will hit Munk to snap him out of it if I have to. Tugger will be back soon; he'll know what to do. He always does. Actually that's a lie, but he will know what to do with Munk as he is his brother.

**Macavity's View**

She has grown up a lot since she ran away. She looks just like Omiranda. White, graceful and tall. Beautiful and pale to just like her mother. Like the sunrise, poor Omiranda. How she would have loved to see her daughter. Now she wants to fight me. My own daughter. Vicki is making a mistake; she isn't as powerful as me even with her powers. I am tempted to kill her but not even I could do that to my own daughter. Still, it would teach those stupid Jellicles to cross me. I'll let her live for now. She's not told Munk and Tugger about me then; they don't know they are uncles. Well Tugger does now-Everlasting Cat, the look on his face will teach him to sing 'Macavity the Lavatory'. And that black cat, the magic one, I think he has a thing for my daughter. Their kittens would be amazing, magical kittens. I could easily catnap them; maybe I wouldn't need to. They may come willingly with some persuasion. That is supposing they mate. They will. I can see the panic and love in his eyes and the way she glances at him for reassurance every time she delivers a blow. Actually that last blow hurt. She is advanced with her magic, but I need to concentrate now. Teazer thinks she has gotten away, she hasn't. Stupid straggly calico thing. I will get her, eventually. Ah, Vicki really is good, like Omiranda.

**Vicki's View**

I am beating him. I know all his moves, he taught them to me. I bet he never thought he would fight me. Mum always said that I was like him, strength wise. I used to hate her saying that but now I see it as an advantage. I knew this day would come ever since I left his lair; he was so cruel, so cold. Not once did he say he loved me or praise me, he just nodded with approval. He is not my father; Skimble was more of a father than he ever was. Everybody was a better father than he was. If I beat him then he will be gone forever. He will never destroy another Jellicle's life. I can't imagine how Munk must be feeling; I heard Macavity telling him Demi was dead. Maybe she is, maybe this was a waste of time. I could have got all the queens killed based on a hunch. Although I know I am right, I just need to find the room. Macavity must be distracted if I am to find her. I need to get Misto to fight with Tugger and Alonzo. How do I do that though? Perhaps if Misto was to jump in about now, if he still wants anything to do with me. God, what if they expel me from the tribe. I hate my father, surely they wouldn't do that. Right, Misto needs to jump in now……………

**Misto's View**

I saw her signal to me and I jumped in. Then Tugger and Alonzo followed and we were soon jumping around and fighting viciously, each of us clinging to life. Macavity was so shocked when the queens joined in that he forgot Vicki. My magic however was no match for Macavity's so I had to rest. I saw Vicki sneak off around the corner and decided to follow; I couldn't leave her on her own in this place. She seemed to know her way though and I was soon rushing to keep up. How long had she kept this a secret? How had she kept her father a secret for so long? Couldn't she even tell me? I was just turning another corner when her paw reached out and grabbed me. She placed her paw over her mouth and signalled me to follow. We passed so many doors and nobody stopped us. Some stared, aghast at Vicki. Maybe they knew her a long time ago. Without warning Vicki turned and ran against a wall. I nearly screamed but she passed straight through it. I quickly followed and found myself facing a door with her name on. She was smiling, lost in a memory and only stirred when I tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped in surprise like she had forgotten I was there. I opened the door to find a well cushioned room with many pieces of beautiful jewellery hanging off points on the wall. Whatever had made her leave must have been pretty bad. This place was a cat's dream, heated and comfy. I was about to ask but she was done reminiscing and we moved quickly through into an even more luscious room. There were pillows everywhere and in the darkest, furthest corner of the room was a figure. It wasn't moving, Demi.


	4. Like magic!

**Tugger's view**

Well this is interesting. All of us against Macavity and we are still losing. Damn Misto, running off after Vicki like that. He just can't leave her alone. I hope they find Demi soon, I don't think we can keep this up much longer, not without magic. Macavity is so strong with his magic. How come he inherited all the magic and Munk and I got none at all? I wonder how Munk is doing. I hope he is O.K. I know we argue sometimes, well often, but I can't bear to be without him. He is my brother and the tribe needs him. I can' be a Jellicle leader; it's just not me. We really need to find Demi though-he won't recover if we don't. Demi means the world to him and to Bomb. Really, I doubt he'd survive without her. Where are Vicki and Misto? What can possibly be taking them so long? Surely my brother's lair isn't that big.

**Alonzo's View**

I swear to the everlasting cat that if I get out of here, I will never scratch anybody again. I will play with the kittens more and I will take Cassy out on a romantic date. I'll buy her flowers and fish and all the stuff queens like. I'll repaint the den like she asked. I just don't want to die here-not like this. I want to see my friends again and have a leisurely nap with Cassy by my side. I want to have kits and that sorta thing. Maybe. One day soon. Where the hell are those magical cats?

**Misto's View**

She was barely alive, just breathing, not even moving. It was enough though. I carried her out and we began to make our way back to the main hall. Then Demi woke up and screamed. Vicki quickly placed a paw over her mouth to stop her but it was a few minutes before she stopped thrashing around. Then she began to sob and I was so surprised that I dropped her but picked her up again quickly when Vicki gave me a dirty look. Demi sobbed all the way back only stopping to ask about Munk. When we explained what had happened, she calmed a bit and tried to walk. She was far too weak; Macavity hadn't fed her since she had arrived so I ended up carrying her again. The battle was still raging as we ran through. Vicki stopped to scream "run" at everybody and shot bolts at Macavity. He was caught off guard giving us all a chance to escape. We rushed towards the exit, me carrying Demi. Just as the door was looming it began to close. Macavity was laughing behind us. I leapt towards the door but I didn't see who came behind me. I turned and found henchcats attacking the group. Vicki wasn't with us. She was, missing. I heard her cry from the other side of the closed door. I instinctively ran to the door trying to push it open but it was too heavy. She was yelping in pain. I banged the door with tears streaming from my eyes. This couldn't be happening. We were safe outside; all of us were going to be fine but not my Vicki. He had got her. After all these years he had finally got his daughter back and he would never let her go. Then just as I turned from the wall to return to the junkyard, I heard her scream again. She was being dangled off the top of the junk pile by her father.

"Say goodbye to Vicki. She isn't coming back." Then they were gone again. I hear her yelp and then it all went silent.

**Vicki's View**

I was too slow I couldn't make it through the door. It closed just in front of me with Alonzo barely making it through. I ran pushing at it, begging the everlasting cat to open the door. Then he hit me hard around the face, my own dad. I was yelping and I could hear Misto yelping to on the other side of the door. He was so near but so far at the same time. Worlds apart, I knew I wouldn't ever see him perform again or watch him dance or any of the things that made me love him. Then I was being dragged up over a pile of junk and I was over the edge. I saw Misto below me crying and the others just staring, petrified for me. Macavity simply yelled and then just as I thought he was going to drop me he threw me across the floor and told them I would never see them again. I didn't cry for days, I never cried in front of him. That would have been a sign of weakness; but when I was alone, I thought of Misto and the tears fell. Then one day I was running. Then I was falling. I fell so far.

**Bomb's View**

They came back wearily into the junkyard, at first I thought that Demi wasn't with them but then I saw her being carried on Misto's back. He was crying but I could not see why. Maybe he was injured. I ran over to help him and Demi literally fell into my arms. The minute she was off Misto's back, he ran off sobbing. I glanced at Tugger but he simply looked away. I knew something was wrong but I was too worried about Demi at that minute to care. I immediately had Demi taken to Jenny and Jelly who swiftly patched her up. Most of her injuries were emotional ones but she was hungry. Munk was nowhere to be found and for a while I worried he had killed himself or something but as I was lying with Demi on the tyre and he returned. At first he did not see Demi but she called to him. He shook his head and carried on believing he had imagined it but then she ran and they were soon rubbing against each other, purring. It was beautiful and I even saw Tugger smile at it, he'll deny that in the den later. Later that evening we were sitting around listening to Demi's tale when I realised that cats were missing. I found Jemima, Electra, Etcetera, and Cassy sitting in a quiet corner crying but when I asked why they just shook their heads. I tried to ask Tugger and Alonzo but they just sent me after Misto. He was soaking wet sitting in a drainpipe. I should have realised she was missing straight away but I didn't, she was normally so quiet and timid anyway. I assumed she was sleeping. Misto just turned to me and looked straight through me as though he was hoping to see somebody else. It took me half an hour to get the story out of him. Between the sobbing, I gathered something about Vicki's past and her future; if she had one. Search parties were sent out but nothing was found. Macavity had moved her far away from the Jellicles. Misto nearly died in those first few days, he did not eat or sleep. He was ill and everybody was afraid we would lose him, and then he picked himself up; but when he thought nobody was there he would cry himself to sleep.

**Misto's View**

We held a memorial service for Vicki today. We told everybody about her family and her past. The tribe had lost their best dancer and the kittens had lost a best friend, everybody missed her and nobody minded her past or her magic. Jemima sang and we all danced. I performed her favourite magic trick. I sat and watched the couples dancing rather sadly. Three months ago that would have been me. She is probably in the Heaviside Layer now; I hope she is happy and I hope she waits for me. Another life without her would be unbearable. Demi apologised, she blamed it on herself and for a while I blamed her to. Then I realised that Vicki was her friend and she wouldn't want me to go through life blaming everybody. Skimble misses her to, sometimes we'll be eating dinner and he'll set an extra place or call her name by accident. It's like she is still here. I suppose she is; the ones you love never truly leave you; you can always find them in your heart. Vicki would never leave me alone so I always have her company. I don't hear her laugh anymore but when I hear a wind in the trees or I see a tree dancing with the wind, it reminds me of her. I will always love her.

**Demi's View**

It's all my fault she has gone; if only I hadn't gone on that date she would still be here. Misto would still have his mate, Skimble would still have his daughter and Jemima would still have her best friend. I know Misto doesn't blame me anymore and Munk, Tugger, and Bomb always tell me I am overreacting but I can't help it. I am expecting kittens; twins, one boy and one girl. The boy will be called Allegro and the girl will be Victoria; if Misto agrees to it. I miss Vicki a lot, so does Munk. Jemima and Vicki were his favourite kittens. One day we will tell our daughter about the brave beautiful cat she is named after. Vicki saved me and I will do anything to honour her memory.

**4 months later (Outside view)**

Victoria ran down the alley and attempted to blend into the bin bags, not very easy when you are half gold and half silver. She was a very beautiful kitten resembling both her mother and father in their colouring. It had been her idea to play chase with her brother Allegro and Bomb's kittens Allegra and Rhapsody. Mungo and Teazer had let their two daughters Moonshadow and Moonshine join in and Alonzo's boys, Pan and Hermes, had also joined the fun, rolling around in the dirt. Victoria was secretly rather glad that she was hiding first as it meant she could take the most time without her brother worrying about her. She was just about to burrow under a bin bag when she heard a large clatter. Nervously but bravely she looked out and to her great surprise she saw a cat stumbling down the alley.

"Who are you?" she demanded bravely. After all she was Demi's and Munk's daughter.

"Vicki." The cat said and then she collapsed.

It took Victoria all evening to drag the queen back to the junkyard, by which time her friends had given up looking for her. Apart from Allegro who kept searching, he was sensible and would never leave a Jellicle behind-just like his father. He was astonished to see his sister dragging the cat and ran to get his parents.

"Mum, dad-come with me. See what Victoria has found."

"No." Munk said firmly, "it is past your bedtime."

Allegro ran out the den followed by an extremely annoyed set of parents who became a lot less annoyed and more hysterical when they saw who was lying on the floor in the junkyard. Demi screamed waking all the other Jellicles who came running. Vicki was breathing heavily and Jenny and Jelly soon discovered two gashes to her sides and a head wound. Pan, Hermes, Moonshine, Moonshadow, Allegra, and Rhapsody stood watching their parents desperately trying to save the white cat. Her normally shining fur was red and seeping with blood. She lay dying on the floor in a place that had once been her home. Mungo, Teazer, Cassy, Alonzo, Elect, Etcet, Pounce, Tumble, and Admetus stood around Vicki trying to protect her from the rain that was now pouring from the sky. Tugger, Bomb, Demi and Munk were trying to help Jenny and Jelly. Skimble was talking to his daughter, whispering in her ear and soothing her while Jemima sang a lullaby. Jenny and Jelly lay her head back down with tears falling from their eyes saying there was nothing they could do for her. She was wounded internally by magic: Macavity. Only then was Misto remembered. Bomb ran to find him. Since the memorial he had withdrawn from the tribe only talking to the kitten Victoria and Bomb, Munk, Tugger, and Demi. He was now living on the junkyard outskirts in an old bin. Bomb screeched to a halt outside and screamed for him to follow her as Vicki needed him. The minute her name was mentioned he ran from the bin and pelted across the yard to his beloved mate. He fell to her side crying, while she lay. Finally she managed to speak.

"I have to go now Misto. I know what I have to do. Don't cry; I got to see you one last time. I love you."

"I love you Vicki." He sobbed. Then she was gone. Her white coat stained with blood and tears. Her paw went limp and her eyes clouded over. The Jellicles all turned quietly, crying for their friends. Misto just sat, broken. He left his hand in hers and lay down next to her. Then there was a flash of light as their heads touched and suddenly Vicki was dancing with Misto. She was pure white again. White like an angel, like snow, like Vicki should be. The couple danced for a minute before stopping and just kissing softly in the moonlight. The Jellicles were astounded-how was this possible? Nobody really cared. All that mattered was Vicki was back and she was alive. The cats danced through the night-forgetting the rain and Macavity. The tribe was happy again. For years Jellicles would say magic had cured Vicki, but everybody present knew that it was Misto and Vicki's love that had saved her.

Thanks goes to my wonderful, amazing, brilliant, etc. beta-reader, Sarah Elizabeth Emily Woods. She is brilliant.


End file.
